1. Field of the Invention
The present invention discloses a biological sample collection kit allowing for the collection and safe storing of samples.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Collection of microscopic biological samples has been random. For example, when a technician wants to test a surface for biological or chemical agents, he or she frequently has to search for a sterile cotton swab or cloth, wet it down if the surface is dry, and then wipe the surface. From there, a means must be found to transfer the absorbed material from the collection device (i.e., the cotton swab or cloth), to a storage place or an assay.
By not having all of the materials in one package which are necessary for collecting and testing the sample in one package, the risk of contamination of the sample and getting erroneous results is increased. Additionally, a great deal of time is wasted when the technician has to look around to find all of the collection and storage devices needed to safely collect and store a sample.
In the field, outside of the laboratory, it is even more necessary to have an efficient, light weight means of collecting and storing samples for testing in order to obtain more accurate results in a short period of time. A collection kit in the field must be self-contained as in the field, there is no lab supply cabinets or supply companies upon which to rely.